Little Questioner
by Chiuu
Summary: Children can be quite curious and demanding. Eugene and Rapunzel's son is no exception.   Rated T just in case.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of _Tangled.

_A/N: To be honest, from time to time it's hard for me to imagine Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert as a father, although I'm sure he'd be a good one. Anyway, I got the sudden urge to write _Tangled_-fic after my friends promised they'd come with me to the movies to see _Tangled_ for the second time. Yay! I'm in love with this movie, it really is one of the bests of _Disney_, in my opinion at least. I'm so buying the DVD when it comes out here in Finland.  
_

OxOxOxOxO

**Little Questioner**

**(Hard to Say No)****  
**

OxOxOxOxO

"Daddy, can I have a butterfly?"

Eugene Fitzherbert, former thief Flynn Rider, nowadays the husband of the Princess of Corona, glanced down at his little four-year-old son, looking puzzled. They were outside, taking a walk and enjoying the warm summer weather. The little guy was gazing up at Eugene with his big green eyes, that were just like those of his mother.

"A butterfly? Why would you want a butterfly, Johnny?" Eugene asked his son. He should've been used to these kind of questions by now, after years of Rapunzel asking him all kinds of things and then their son, Johnny, too as soon as he learned to speak, but he still couldn't help but be just a little puzzled when a question like this was asked out of the blue. Still it didn't really bother him, that's how they were, his beloved wife and son, curious and eager to get answers, and he always tried to answer the best he could, even to the most bizarre questions.

"I want a pet. And butterflies are pretty!" Johnny announced, smiling brightly. He pointed towards the garden of their castle. "Nanna said that there are lots of butterflies in the garden. Let's go and see!" He giggled in excitement and all but pulled his father along with him into the garden. There they immediately saw some colorful butterflies gently fluttering their wings, flying around.

"Look, daddy, look!" Johnny exclaimed and clapped his hands together, obviously very pleased. "Nanna was right! There are lots of b...b.." he frowned and trailed off, trying to pronounce one of the few words that he still had trouble with (much to his tutors' chagrin). "Ba...bo..."

"Beautiful," Eugene helped.

Johnny's expression brightened instantly. "Lots of beautiful butterflies!" he finished and then looked at his father pleadingly and tugged his sleeve. "Can I have one, daddy?"

"A butterfly? As a pet?" Eugene asked as he arched one eyebrow questioningly. He sighed when his son nodded enthusiastically.

"Johnny..." he began carefully, "I don't think a butterfly would be a very good pet... I mean, you can't really do anything with it just... well, look at it. You can't play with it or anything..."

Johnny stopped smiling. Uh-oh.

"Oh."

"You see, butterflies aren't really meant to be pets. They are meant to live here in the garden," Eugene tried to explain.

Johnny looked up at him with his teary eyes. He smiled apologetically to his son.

"They like it here?" Johnny asked after a while, his eyes drifting back to the butterflies near them.

Eugene nodded. "Yeah, they like it here. This is their home."

"Home..." Johnny repeated. "So...They belong here." He said and then nodded to himself, understanding and accepting the fact quite quickly. Eugene was thankful for that. He hated saying no to his son almost as much as Rapunzel did, but Johnny had to learn that he couldn't always get what he wanted, not even every time his parents would be eager to grant his wish.

"But then, if this is their home they'll be here every day, right?" Johnny asked suddenly and after Eugene nodded, he smiled again. "So we can come here every day and watch 'em?" he asked, excited once again. When Eugene nodded again, his smile widened and he yelled, "Yay!" and began jumping up and down, not noticing that the butterflies flied a bit farther away from them because of his wild behaviour.

Eugene just grinned and ruffled Johnny's brown hair affectionately. "C'mon, little guy, it's almost time for lunch. Let's go back inside."

OxOxOxOxO

"Can I have a puppy?"

Eugene and Johnny were walking around the marketplace, buying some groceries. Sure some servants could have done it, but they liked to go to the marketplace and meet people and see and hear new things. Especially Johnny, who was always making new friends and learning new games from other children. Rapunzel had wanted to come along too, but she was busy at the moment because her mother, The Queen, had needed her help with the planning of a royal ball that would be held later in summer.

Wishing his wife was with them helping him to handle uncomfortable situations like these, Eugene looked down at his son, who was again asking a pet, and sighed, because he knew he had to tell him no. The King, Rapunzel's father, was allergic to dogs and the maids wouldn't want 'dirty mutts' running around the castle, they had made it very clear last time someone in the castle (who happened to be Rapunzel) had wanted a puppy. Eugene knew Johnny would pout and be a bit mad (just like Rapunzel had been), but he would eventually get over it (just like Rapunzel had). Taking a deep breath, Eugene slowly shook his head in negative.

"No, Johnny, you can't," he said.

"Why?" the little boy demanded, frowning.

"Your grandpa is allergic to dogs, he feels ill near them. And, well, the maids and some other servant don't really like dogs..." Eugene explained patiently.

"But dad..." Johnny whined. "Look at them!" he said and pointed toward a stray dog that walked toward them with her litter. "Those puppies are so cute... I'd really like to have one!"

Eugene nodded. "I know you would. But we can't have a puppy. Your grandpa wouldn't feel well near a dog."

Johnny seemed to think a bit at that. "I don't want grandpa to feel ill..." he mumbled and sighed, giving up. Eugene patted his back gently, truly sorry. "Cheer up! We have Pascal. He's loyal and fun to play with, just like dogs are," he tried to console after a while.

Johnny perked up a bit. He smiled as he looked at the chameleon who had been sitting on his shoulder the whole time. "You're right daddy. Pascal is like that." he patted Pascal. "Maybe we don't need a puppy after all..."

Eugene smiled, glad that his son was understanding (much more understanding than Rapunzel had been with the same issue).

"You'd be a great dog, Pascal!" Johnny told the chameleon proudly. Pascal nodded, but he didn't really know how to take that compliment.

OxOxOxOxO

"Can I have a horse, daddy?"

They were at the stables, because Johnny wanted to ride and Eugene had promised that they'd make a small trip to the nearby forest with Maximus.

Eugene was trying to saddle Maximus, who wasn't very cooperative for some reason. He had thought that the horse would easily let them ride since Johnny was the one who wanted it and Max liked Johnny. Maybe Max had had less apples than usual today for dinner or that young mare he liked wasn't paying any attention to him or he couldn't catch some sneaky thief or whatever, but one thing was certain; the horse was _pissed_. It was making Eugene pissed too.

Eugene had to break his staring contest with the horse in order to glance at his son who had asked him a question. "A horse?" he asked.

Johnny nodded. "I'd like to have my own horse. Then I could ride whenever I felt like it. It would be fun!" He was getting excited yet again.

Eugene thought about it. "I don't know Johnny... You may be a bit too young." he told the boy who huffed in response.

"I'm not! I could take some lessons and learn. I want to have a big, strong horse like you have daddy!" Johnny said.

"Do I have a horse?" Eugene asked, tilting his head to the side, puzzled.

"Of course, daddy! Max is your horse, isn't he?" Johnny answered.

Maximus and Eugene snorted in unison and then glared at each other.

Johnny wanted his father to answer his question however, and so he didn't let the two start bickering again. He stepped between them and looked up at his father, trying to look as adorable as possible so that Eugene couldn't help but give in. He had learned it from his mother.

"...Okay. But we have to speak with your mother, grandparents and tutors about this. You have to take some lessons first and learn to ride by yourself. Only after that you can get a horse, okay?" Eugene finally said.

Johnny nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'll take lessons first," he promised. Eugene was actually relieved that he didn't have to disappoint his son again today. It really was difficult to say no sometimes, especially many times in one day. He supposed he'd get good at it eventually, and sometimes a 'no' was for the best.

Only after some extra apples and cooing words (from Johnny) Maximus had finally agreed to take them to the forest, but the trip had been rather short because they had spent so much time at the stables just persuading Max and the nightfall came quickly.

Eugene was the only one who was upset. Johnny was too happy about getting a horse to mind and Max was only thinking about apples, a certain mare and a devious plan to catch some annoying thief.

OxOxOxOxO

"Mom, dad, I've been thinking..." Johnny started when Rapunzel and Eugene were tucking him in that night. '_He's going to ask something again_' Eugene mouthed to his wife who just smiled and shook her head. "What is it, dear?" she asked the little boy, curious.

"I'm glad that I can have my own horse, but there's actually something that I want even more than that and more than I want a pet." Johnny began and smiled up at them. "Can I have a little brother or sister?"

Rapunzel grinned. "Sure!" she exclaimed and kissed the top of her son's head. "Wha-what?" Eugene murmured, surprised, but his wife and son ignored it as they hugged and said 'good night' to each other.

After Johnny sighed happily and let the sleep take over, Rapunzel dragged her dazed husband to their own bedroom.

"We're having another child?" Eugene asked finally.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling happily. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now. I want to have more... Do you?"

"Well...yeah, I do. This is just so sudden..." he mumbled. He had know they'd have more children, he had just assumed they would've... talked about it a bit more beforehand. Then again, why would they need to really plan it that much?

"Okay, let's get started!" Rapunzel cried out happily as she started to undress.

Eugene shook his head, getting amused. "Right now? You're impatiet..." he murmured arhing one eyebrow and smirking at her. She just grinned back and began undressing him, for she had already undressed herself.

It was really difficult to say no especially when both his son _and_ wife asked something from him. Not that he really minded.

OxOxOxOxO

_A/N: Please point out any mistakes (I'm sure there are some... I was writing this late at night...) and I'll fix them as soon as possible. I'm Finnish, English is not my native language so I hope this little (a bit plotless, random?) oneshot of mine was readable and enjoyable. And please review, if you have time. I'd appreciate feedback. :)_


End file.
